Lolipops
by blondecomicartist
Summary: A oneshot on how Orion and Ariel could have met. Just a little cute idea that came to mind that i had to write about. Orion/Ariel There is some mild language so be aware.


**I've had this idea for awhile, and i always liked this idea of how Orion and Ariel could have met. Just a oneshot i really wanted to do. My favorite book, the Dogs of Babel inspired this scene. seriously it's a great book:D but anyway hope you all like it! Please comment! I really want to know what you all think of this one!**

**All Transformers belong to Hasbro.**

It was a long journey from the Archives to my house. Iacon was after all a fairly large city, and I lived near the out skirts where the massive townhouses and complexes towered into the sky. I could always tell when I was near my neighborhood, because my apartment building would block the light from the stars and the moons; like a looming shadow amidst the otherwise peaceful night.

Usually my walks home were late in the orn since my shift ended as the sun set. However, today I was able to leave the Archives earlier than usual. I did have more work to do once I arrived to my house, but I would gladly prefer the warmth and comfort of home as opposed to working down in the hall of records.

The orn was still very young, and it was a nice change of scenery from my otherwise dark and silent trips. Mothers chased their giggling sparklings as they ran through the parks, young couples hugged and kissed on the sidewalks, and various salesmen came out of their stores to endorse their questionable products to passerby. I could not help but smile slightly; Iacon was so full of life, more than I had ever realized. Granted most of my time was dedicated to working, but I was still surprised I had missed so much that happened in my city.

A candy shop along the line of stores caught my attention, as the smell of freshly baked energon pastries lingered in the air. I had no need to, but just out of excitement, I couldn't resist going in and buying one. I stayed and ate the pastry in the store; I still had plenty of time to enjoy myself before I needed to go home and work. I took my time, and once the energon treat was gone, I left shortly after, still savoring the guilty pleasure in my mouth.

I felt genuinely happy, and I didn't want my walk to end. The trip turned into more of sightseeing as I gazed curiously in all directions.

I stopped when I reached what seemed like a charity event for the Iacon hospital. There was only one table set up with a jar for donations and what I assumed were little complimentary candies. I couldn't help but notice the petite femme who tried dutifully to get the attention of bots walking by. She would hold out the jar and walk around asking for kind contributions. I felt bad for her; she was the only one working the table and most just continued past her.

She sighed in disappointment and placed the jar with a loud thud against the table. I knew I had to keep going, I had so many files to go through, but another part of me wanted to stay. I did not know why, and the idea that I wanted to continue watching her worried me a little. If she turned around to face me, she might think I was acting like a stalker. Frightening her was definitely not my intention.

Fortunately she didn't notice me. She folded her arms across her chest and went to sit down behind the table. Not looking up, she just thumped her head down on the table and stayed like that. I chuckled to myself, and decided I wanted to meet her.

She must have heard my footsteps, because as I approached her, she looked up excitedly. When we met optics, I knew I couldn't turn away at that point. She gave me a warm smile and slowly stood up.

Upon closer observation I was amazed at how beautiful she was. Her white faceplates looked like polished milk glass, and her bright pink armor gleamed under the sun's light.

"Hi," she greeted softly.

"Hello," I smiled. I looked to her almost empty donation jar, "any luck?"

She sighed and rubbed her face with her hands, then reached over and took an energon lollipop from her candy box.

"Not really, I guess no one cares about sick sparklings anymore." She said, placing the sucker in her mouth.

"Well how much do you want?" I cursed at myself. I had nothing to give her, but just seeing her made me want to help in any way I could.

She smiled at me again, "I'll take anything, I'm a nurse at the Iacon hospital and funds are being cut. Lobbyists and political opportunists are trying to convince the High Council that more resources should be put towards recreation," She rolled her optics. "For the better of the community," she said mockingly, implying quotations with her fingers.

"Yes that is rather unfortunate, the patients and sparklings need the help."

"Their all just corrupt bastards," she mumbled angrily. I chuckled probably harder than I should have. The poor femme probably thought I had the words 'desperate' and 'inexperienced' written all over me. And it was true, well not the desperate part, but I was never good with the opposite sex, and never had an interest in relationships. I figured I'd wait for the right partner. But she just giggled and grinned.

"Sorry I can get very emotional some times, and I have no filter when it comes to speaking."

"Don't worry," I said, "You are right to be upset, it is wrong."

"They're making some stupid, new Coliseum in Kaon for Primus' sake!" She threw her hands up in the air.

"I've heard about that. I was never interested in blood sport."

"Yeah me neither." She shook her head, aggressively moving her lollipop around in her mouth.

I stared at her for a moment. Her bright cerulean optics looked up to me.

"I'm Ariel by the way. Sorry I just figured I'd introduce myself." She held out her hand.

"Orion." I greeted. The instant her tiny fingers touched my hand, I felt a sensation I've never experienced before. My spark hummed and pounded against my chest plates. So much so that I was worried that she could hear it. I wrapped my massive fingers around her petite little hand, and held on to her for a few seconds. When we retracted from the embrace, my spark wanted the sensation of her touch again. I did not know what I was feeling or if I wanted the feelings to happen. I wondered if Ariel experienced the same thing, or if it was just my overactive spark.

"So Orion would you like to donate to the needy and less fortunate?" This was the question I did not want to answer. If I could I would have given her everything I had, but coming home from the Archives, I was flat broke. I now regretted spending what little I had left on the pastry.

"If I promised you I would return with donations once I went to my house would you believe me?" I asked, patting my hips to indicate I had nothing to offer.

She pinched her lips and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Hmmm…" Ariel kept staring at me for a few seconds. "Promise?"

"On my spark." I assured.

"Well aright Orion I believe you." She smiled and motioned towards her candy box.

"Now since you have offered to give a donation you get a free complimentary candy." I glanced down at the held out container then to her. She must have noticed my 'are you joking' face because she began to giggle.

"What? Adults can enjoy a good sucker. I love lollipops," she pulled out her almost finished lollipop, and bit off what little remained on the stick. "I ask everybody, just in case."

I smiled and shook my hand, "That's alright I'm fine, but thank you."

Ariel shrugged and put the box back on the table. "If the really big pops weren't so fraggin' expensive I'd buy a ton of them to offer, and to have for myself."

I couldn't believe how much fun I was having just talking and listening to her. She was like an overgrown sparkling, but gorgeous and witty.

"Well," I said turning slowly to leave. I didn't want go, but I needed to. "If I want to make it back here before nightfall I should head home. Ariel, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice meeting you Orion, now don't forget." She pointed her finger at me.

"I won't, you have my word." Convinced, she nodded and sat back down.

As I was walking away I could hear her voice yelling to me.

"Don't forget!" I smiled and for the rest of my journey home, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

It was almost completely dark by the time I returned to Ariel's donation table. I walked slowly to her as she had her back to me, packing up the last of her belongings. My hands clutched onto all the money I could find, and a giant blue and pink energon lollipop, which I had bought on my way back to her. I wasn't sure what I was thinking. Was I trying to court her with this strange offering? I didn't know how she would react.

Ariel looked up and smiled when she saw me, "Hey you came back."

"Yes as promised." I placed the money in her jar. She beamed from audio to audio. Then I held out the lollipop to her.

She stared at it for a second, unsure of what to think. Then she looked up to me. I grew nervous of what she was going to say.

A large smile suddenly spread across her faceplates.

"You know what?" She said, "I think I'm going to ask you on a date."

"Well," I replied, "I'm going to say yes."

**Please comment!**


End file.
